The Legend of The Valley of Eternal Dusk P1
by Fotohunter
Summary: Another old pony's tale is challenged when Princess Celestia sends Twilight Sparkle and her friends into a mission to study a strange phenomenon occurring at the mysterious Valley of Eternal Dusk.


**MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC**

**THE LEGEND ****OF THE VALLEY OF ETERNAL DUSK PART 1**

"Long time ago, before even the eldest ponies could remember, Equestria was a peaceful land inhabited by every creature in the world. Every single living being, from the gigantic Dragons to the humble mice lived in peace and harmony across the land without conflict or worries, war or sadness. This was indeed a Golden Age the world itself.

But even though peace and prosperity reached every single creature, not all of them enjoyed it. There was an old wizard from a forgotten race called Chaos who was unhappy with the world he lived in; there was no challenge, no change, no need. He has studied his whole life creating new things for the world, but in such a perfect world no one wanted what he had to offer and everyone mocked him for not being able to appreciate the gifts that the land blessed them with. Bitter and angry Chaos withdrew himself into the valley beyond the Behemoth Horn Mountains where he studied to improve himself and show the world one day what his way of thinking was capable of. It is said that in that valley Chaos found an ancient tablet that told the story of a very old, very powerful entity called "THE OLD ONE," a creature of mysterious origins who once threaten to the destroy the whole world until the last seed were burned into the ground and the last creature crushed under its amorphous body.

Curious about this old story Chaos decided to find this entity to show all creatures that their carefree ways couldn't last forever. He studied and searched day and night during years on until one day he found it, enclosed in an old emerald hidden in a lost temple there was what was left of THE OLD ONE. Naively Chaos thought that he could handle the power by his own and grabbed the stone; but he was wrong. Even though THE OLD ONE was no more his corrupted powers invaded Chaos once he touched it and corrupted his heart, body and mind destroying Chaos and turning him into a creature that called itself "De Kaos Veazt ."

Overflowing with power De Kaos Veazt turned the land beyond the Dragon Horns into a wasteland of wild magic and unnatural beasts; from there it rampaged and invaded the land of Equestria threatening to destroy all the creatures that inhabited the world. The creatures aware of this threat summoned the most bravest and powerful members all around the world to stop it, but they were no match for the incredible power of De Kaos Veazt. Soon all the creatures were destroyed except for one Dragon, one Griffon and one Pegasus Unicorn Pony. They survived and said to retreat into the mountains near Canterlot where they hoped to lure Kaos away from the land and give a chance for the others to escape.

During their flee they stumbled upon a cave they hoped to use to trap Kaos in. They explored it and found something they never expected: There was a strange creature robed in light, over it four spheres floated freely with no bound whatsoever. The creature greeted the three warriors and told them about the creature they were facing; it told them that it had the secret to help them defeat Kaos. Eager the warriors asked for it, but the creature told them that to obtain the power they needed they'd have to give something to the power in return to keep the balance in the world.

The warriors were nervous but finally bashing Griffon was the first to speak and asked the creature for the skill to best De Kaos Veazt wherever it was, a sphere floated near the Griffon and gave him the "Elements of Change," blessing him with the power of the seasons itself to adapt to every challenge he would face. Second came the Dragon asking for the ability to subdue De Kaos Veazt under his incredible body and might; and so a sphere came to him and gave the Dragon the "Elements of Power," blessing him with the enduring body of earth and the might of the world flaming blood. Last came Pegasus Unicorn Pony, and asked for the wisdom to contain De Kaos Veazt and never let it harm anyone ever again, so the third sphere floated near him and gave him the "Elements of Harmony," blessing him with the magic of law to protect every creature and stop every evil.

Together the three warriors and their new powers attacked the De Kaos Beast. The Griffon undo all the creature's damage, the Dragon pushed it beyond the Behemoth Horns and the Pegasus Unicorn Pony chained it to the valley forever. But before the last strike subdued De Kaos Veazt the creature cursed the races of the three warriors forever wakening the Griffon's unity and strength, reducing the Dragon's bonding and descendants and dividing the power of the Pegasus Unicorn Pony's into the three kinds of ponies we know today: Magical Unicorns, Mighty Earth Ponies and Free Pegasus Ponies.

Once the battle was over the light creature appeared again in front of the warriors and priced them for their bravery and fighting spirit, it told them that for that time on them and their families would be the guardians of the powers he gave them and that the elements itself would protect them and their successors from the curse that De Kaos Beast casted, making them the guardians of their races and the world.

From that they on the world became as we know it today: the creatures disbanded and ponies had to work the land from that moment on to feed themselves, the warriors gave their powers to their descendants to ensure the world could be forever in peace and the light creature vanished promising to return only if the world needed it again."

Twilight Sparkle closed the book. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike listened to Twilight under the light of the candles.

"And that is the story of The Valley of Eternal Dusk and why the world is as we know it today" said Twilight smiling.

"Best story ever!" said Spike jumping. "I never get tired of it!"

"I must say is quite impressive" said Rarity putting a facial mask on her face. "Ponies, Dragons and Griffons working together is quite a story."

"Must be!" rushed to say Rainbow Dash. "I bet that only the Pony did all the stuff while the other creatures bowed in front of his awesomeness!"

"Uh! Uh! You think the Pony used a beam! I love beans!" said Pinkie Pie jumping around.

"I'll tell you what he didn't do, and that is doing all that stuff!" said Applejack smiling. "That's an old pony's tale to explain little fillies and colts why there are three kinds of ponies in the world and that huge valley at Behemoth's Horns."

"I don't know Applejack," said Twilight. "Remember that the Mare in the Moon was a legend too and look what happened."

"Shot! Ain't ya right Twilight" said Applejack.

"Does it mean the legend is true?" asked Fluttershy nervous.

"I don't know, Fluttershy" said Twilight calmly. "Princes Celestia has told me that when her parents were young the Valley of Eternal Dusk was already a very old place, no one know for sure if the legend is true or not."

"And if it were I'd kick that Veazt in the face before it touched you Fluttershy!" said Rainbow flying around.

"Uh! Uh! Like when you kicked that Dragon and Fluttershy saved you?" asked Pinkie Pie cheery.

Everybody laughed, that night was the first sleepover they shared all together and all the Ponies enjoyed themselves.

"I am just glad we will never have to face a thing like that ever" said Fluttershy.

"I don't think we ever will" said Spike with a sense of relief while eating rubies. Suddenly Spike's face changed like he was ready to burp.

"Hope you cover your mouth this time Spike" said Twilight.

Spike burped, a green flame came out dropping a scroll, all the Ponies stayed still, like if they witnessed an ill omen.

"Is a message from Princess Celestia!" said Twilight surprised.

"Is there something wrong with that dear?" asked Rarity worried.

"I don't know, never had a message from her so late at night before."

"Maybe she just wants to know if you are alright?" said Fluttershy nervous.

"Only one way to find out!" said Spike picking up the scroll. He opened and read it out loud.

"My faithful student Twilight: I am sorry to disturb you at these hours of the night but a matter of great importance has been called to my attention and you are the only one I trust enough to help me with, I need you to…"

Spike face turned pale, he started shaking and blabbing.

"Spike? What's wrong Spike?" said Twilight nervous.

"I… I need you to go in a mission to The Valley of Eternal Dusk" said Spike almost speechless.

Everyone remained silent and a cold wind blew out all the candles in the room, letting the impenetrable night engulf the room and those inside it.


End file.
